


Their Wedding Night

by cxw1065



Series: Always [2]
Category: Bollywood Movies, Dilwale (2015)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxw1065/pseuds/cxw1065
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Wedding Night chapter that goes between chapter 67 and the Epilogue of Always<br/>PLEASE DON'T READ IF EASILY SHOCKED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Wedding Night

Meera gasped as she felt the heat of Raj’s body sear through the delicate fabric of her negligee. He was kissing her with intent; a kiss designed to tell her how much he wanted her and how close he wanted to be.

Raj’s hands came up to cup Meera’s face; she had parted her lips when she gasped and he immediately took advantage, caressing her tongue with his as he angled his mouth to fully devour her.

Her hands crept up around his neck, holding him close as their bodies pressed close together. When he felt her hands caress the hair at the nape of his neck, it was his turn to gasp.

Raj pulled back, noting the redness around her lips where his beard had scratched her delicate skin. It was something that his friends had teased him about, and normally the sight of his mark on her made him feel a mix of pride and guilt but at that moment all he knew was that she was his.

He took a moment to rub his thumb along her swollen lips, watching as the parted at the pressure. Meera looked dazed with passion, unsure what to do to deal with the feelings burgeoning inside her.

She brought her hand up to hold his as he leaned in to kiss her once more; this kiss was gentle and reassuring.

It had been a long time since he had been this close to a woman; but this wasn’t just some woman. This was Meera, his wife, his beloved.

He felt her soften and smiled with relief; he hadn’t scared her.

Raj bent and lifted her into his arms; the feel of her in his arms was intoxicating and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again.

There was hardly room for words between them; after the years they had waited and despite Meera’s worries, passion overwhelmed them and they could hold back no longer.

Raj stood there holding Meera in his arms, letting the feel of her both soothe and arouse him further. As they kissed, her hands were roaming over his skin; not only was the sensation intoxicating for both of them but for Meera, the strength made apparent by the ease with which he held her made her burn for him even more.

When the heat threatened to overwhelm them both, he took a step forward, gently depositing Meera on the bed and sitting down beside her. He took a moment to savour how wonderful she looked, eyes full of passion and chest heaving as she looked at him.

Raising a hand to her shoulder, he was surprised to see that it was shaking. She saw the movement too and smiled; the smile faded a little as his hand moved forward to slide the strap of her gown down her shoulder.

Raj paused to see how she would react, but when she just looked at him with longing in her eyes, he lifted his hand and slid the other strap down.

Meera’s gown slipped down, baring her to the waist. She gasped, her hands flying up instinctively to cover herself.

Raj leaned forward, kissing her again, pressing against her in silent supplication.

Gradually, ever so gradually, her hands relaxed; they went from covering her own chest to stroking along the strong planes of his. As he felt her caresses, he pulled back, bending forward to kiss the curve of her neck and the base of her throat.

She gasped, her head falling back unconsciously to allow him more access to her skin. Her hands fell back to the bed, allowing her to lean back and give him free reign over her body.

Raj took full advantage, trailing kisses lower and lower until his lips reached the edge of her breast; he felt her gasp and lift a hand to his hair. She didn’t seem to be sure whether she wanted to pull him closer or push him away; he pulled back to look at her face, allowing her to decide what she was comfortable with.

Meera seemed to take some reassurance from whatever she saw in his face; she trailed her hand from his hair to his lips then leaned forward to kiss him again.

As they pressed close, her bared breasts pressed against him and she gasped again, pulling away from the kiss to press herself closer, laying kisses on his neck as she tried to encourage him onto the bed.

Dragging himself away, Raj stood quickly and removed his slacks; before she had a chance to think, he was there next to her, holding her so close that he could feel her heart pounding against him.

“Meera, is this ok? Are you ok?”

He breathed the words against the newly-healed scar lying just above her left breast; when he felt her hand in his hair urging him forward, he took it for the permission it was.

First he kissed the mark that reminded him how close he had come to losing her again; he heard her breathe “Raj” as he used his tongue to trace the edges.

His lips trailed even lower until they could encircle her nipple; he sucked gently for long moments until she groaned.

“Raj, please.”

God, he wanted to please her, to show her how much he adored her.

With that thought in his mind, he kissed his way across her chest till he could lavish equal attention on her other breast.

Meera was breathing fast, all the new sensations churning inside her in a maelstrom of pleasure. There was an incredible yearning emptiness inside her, something that left her feeling as if part of her was missing.

When she felt his legs brush against her silk covered ones, then felt his hardness brush against her belly, she finally understood what she was aching for.

Lying back, Meera tried to pull Raj down with her, longing to feel the heavy weight of him pressing her into the bed.

He resisted for a moment, just looking at her as if to memorise the image in front of him. Meera looked lost in passion, her eyes needy and her lips hot and swollen.

She was like an image from his fantasies, only so much better because she was actually there for him to touch and caress.

He watched as the cold air made her nipples peak then bent forward again to lavish them with kisses one after the other.

She let out a needy moan and lay back, accepting every moment of pleasure he was lavishing upon her.

He drew away for an instant, moving to slide the silky gown down her legs; thankfully it was so fine that it slipped away with barely any resistance.

It took a moment for her to realise that they were pressed together, bare skin to bare skin, from head to toe.

She stilled as she took in the sensation, cataloguing the differences between them, the places where he was hard and she was soft, where she was curved and he more angular.

Meera felt Raj’s hand stroke down the smooth skin of her back and for a moment, those same worries surfaced again. Was she too curvy; was her tummy too soft or her thighs too fat?

He could feel her draw back mentally; it took a second but then he realised how exposed she might be feeling. He rolled them both so that she lay beneath him, just keeping the press of his lower body angled slightly away from her.

With his heart pounding, he kissed her deeply, letting his hands roams her body appreciatively. Raj set out to learn every curve, every bump, every stretch-mark or scar, and to show her that they were beautiful. That _she_ was beautiful. He lets his lips follow his hands on his route down her body, finally reaching her thighs.

Meera’s body softened, recognising the devotion with which he was lavishing care upon her. She tried to reciprocate, to run her hands over him but Raj stopped her with a look.

“Let me; sweetheart, this time please let me”.

She had no words to respond to him with; pleasure had decimated her vocabulary.

Raj looked down as he spoke; his controlled Meera had turned into a woman controlled by need. She lay in front of him, her breast heaving, the nipples still shiny from the ministrations of his mouth. Her skin was red in places where he had been a little too energetic with his kisses; he would have to make up for those areas of beard burn somehow.

As he watched, her legs gently parted a little, almost unconsciously. Raj bent to kiss her again, lavishing her thighs with kiss after kiss.

Overcome for a moment, he couldn’t stop himself laying a deep suckling kiss just as the inner curve of her thigh; when Meera gasped, he pulled himself away only to see a mark that would surely still be there the next day.

Meera’s fingers crept down to where his lips had just been, trailing over what must have been a slightly tender area; he bent to kiss them then started trailing kisses further up towards the juncture of her thighs.

As he moved, Meera pressed her legs together, the instinctive reaction to unimaginable sensations.

With his lips and tongue, he gently explored the triangle of her mound, smoothing his hands over her thighs until they fell apart again.

It was then that he gently trailed his fingers close to her centre, drawn by the wet heat of her core.

She jumped as his fingers reached her centre, letting out a panicked noise at the deluge of sensations she hadn’t felt before. Having someone else touch her there was very different from the pleasure she brought herself, and it was almost too much to handle.

Raj groaned as he took in the wetness of her core; he was aching to sink into her but needed to make sure she was an equal participant in the pleasure. He knew there was a high chance just being inside her would be enough to make him lose control, so he was determined to ensure her pleasure before taking his own.

For long moments they lay there, his fingers stroking her innermost flesh whilst she panted in pleasure. His lips were roaming over her body, laying sucking kisses wherever they could. She would definitely be carrying his marks tomorrow and she revelled in that knowledge. Every time she felt the particular sting that meant he’d left another sign of his presence, she rejoiced. The rational part of her couldn’t understand it, but the primitive part of her thrilled at the knowledge that his possession of her would be there, the marks he left on her body evidence that she was his and he was hers.

When finally one finger gently began to press into her, his lips returned to a nipple, sucking strongly in sync with the gentle inward pushes of his finger.

She arched at the unfamiliar pressure, fully cognisant of what the act of love entailed and yet surprised by the utter intimacy of it.

She was going to take part of him into the most vulnerable part of herself; it was a strange thing to leave herself so defenceless in front of him but wasn’t that what love was about. She trusted him to take care of her, she relied on him to keep her safe even from himself. If she believed that then she could trust he wouldn’t hurt her.

As his fingers gently pressed into her and the feeling of fullness got stronger and stronger, she began breathing his name.

“Raj, Raj please.”

All she seemed able to do was to beg him for what he was still withholding

A moment later, Raj knew the time had come. He ducked down to kiss her core, using his lips to assess if she was ready. She was hot and pulsing, ready for him.

Using his fingers to keep caressing her, he looked down at his wife lying before him.

It was a sight he would take to the grave; the sight of Meera overcome by passion almost made him lose control of himself right then.

Before he could embarrass himself, he brought his body over hers, using his chest to caress hers and gently nudging her legs apart far enough for his legs to fit inbetween.

Meera froze at the vulnerability of her position then relaxed as the rightness of it seeped into her. She moved her legs even further apart and tilted her hips up, allowing him easy access.

As his hardness came into contact with her heat, it was Raj’s turn to gasp. The gentle rocking of his hips slid him against her over and over, his hardness yearning for that place deep inside her that was only and only his.

Meera tilted her hips just a little more and the tip of him caught into the softness of her.

They both froze, so close to truly becoming one.

Raj leaned forward to kiss her, the movement nudging him a little further into her. Her moved his hand to help guide himself, and with gently nudges, Raj gradually seated himself into her body.

Meera felt like she was about to fly apart, like she couldn’t contain the enormity of what was happening to her. She felt full, oh so full, the feeling increasing with every thrust into her body.

Raj’s face was buried in Meera’s neck, his lips sucking a kiss there as his hips thrust ever deeper. It took a few minutes but eventually he was buried to the hilt inside her; by them Meera’s legs had come up to wrap around Raj’s hips.

They truly became one in that moment; one body, one heart. Raj pulled back from her neck and looked deeply into Meera’s eyes then bent to kiss her as he began to thrust a little.

Neither of them could tell how long they were joined for; it seemed a sensation with no beginning and no end. All Meera wanted was to forever hold Raj deep inside her, keeping his heat pounding into her over and over as long as she could.

All Raj wanted was to never be parted from her; to stay within her and never leave.

As Raj’s thrusts got deeper and harder, he started whispering to her “I love you, I love you” over and over. All she could do was try and find his lips with hers, the pounding of his hips stealing the breath from her body as she tried to speak.

They could only stay at such a peak of pleasure for a finite period; the human body wasn’t designed to live at such heights for long.

Meera was so lost in pleasure that she had no idea how long Raj had been inside her, but eventually she felt a tightening begin within her. Raj felt it too, her body sucking on him as if to stop him from trying to leave; it wanted him to stay seated deep inside her.

As he felt the overwhelming sensation of her tightening around him, Raj brought his hand to her peak, gently flicking it and rubbing it to enable Meera to reach that moment of incandescent pleasure.

Within moments, Meera was lost in a while hot haze of delight, her body convulsing in the throes of ecstasy as Raj continued to thrust in and out, his movements enhancing and prolonging her pleasure.

The feeling of Meera’s body contracting around him was enough to trigger his own release; he thrust for as long as he could to maximise her sensation but finally was compelled to thrust as deep as he could, his body releasing his heat into her.

They lay there, more closely intertwined than they had ever hoped to be. Their bodies had proved as compatible as their hearts were and the joy of that left them feeling weak.

Raj lay heavy over Meera, his weight pushing her into the bed, but she savoured it, savoured having him in her arms, their bodies still linked.

As her breathing slowed, Meera’s arms loosened from where they had been holding Raj pressed against her. Now that she was back in her mind, she could still feel the gorgeously  full feeling of where Raj was still deep within her. Experimentally, she tightened her muscles around him, triggering another thrust into her body as his hips reacted to the pleasure she gave him.

Raj leaned down to kiss her. “Thank you” he said, his voice reverent “thank you for letting me love you.”

Without words, she kissed him back, wincing a little as he pulled gently out of her.

It felt distinctly odd; where a moment ago she had felt so full, now she was so empty that she wanted to drag him back into her. She finally understood why people went insane for love; she knew that if someone told her she could never have Raj with her, in her, she would decimate cities to prove them wrong.

Laying to one side of her, their cooling bodies still pressed close together, he turned his head to kiss first her forehead then her lips, then bent to her breasts again. As he sucked on her nipples, she felt the echoing contractions of pleasure in her core and understood that he was gentling her down from the peak of pleasure to more prosaic reality.

She lay back, enjoying the sensation; it was only when his hand unconsciously swept between her legs to touch her core that she winced.

Raj felt her discomfort and drew away, saying ruefully “I’m sorry sweetheart”.

Meera forgave him with a kiss, then blushed at the look in his eyes. She wanted to ask him why he was looking at her the way he was, but before she could, he rolled away and got out of bed. He headed for the bathroom and a moment later returned with two small towels, one soaked in cold water and folded in four, the other still dry. He bent to press the wet towel between her legs, cleaning away the evidence of his presence and the tiny streaks of blood that had understandably appeared then he dried her with the other towel.

Embarrassed to have him tend to her as if she were an invalid, she opened her mouth to speak but he forestalled her with “Meera, let me. Just let me take care of you.”

With his heart in his eyes, showing her how much he wanted to do this, what could she do but acquiesce. She waited while he went into the bathroom again; she heard the sounds of him washing himself before he returned to lie in the bed next to her.

He rolled them both into the drier half of the bed; the half where she had been lying was mute testament to the energy of their encounter.

Neither of them seemed to feel the need to sleep; held close to Raj’s heart, Meera let the sound of his heartbeat lull her into sleep.

As she drifted off, she felt Raj press a kiss to her forehead and whisper “Finally. I’m yours and you are mine. Always”

Those were the last words spoken as they fell into sleep.

In a while hunger would wake them both; in a while, they would get up and go on with the rest of their lives.

But in that moment, they were at peace.


End file.
